¿Por qué lo hiciste?
by chico cj seddie
Summary: Charlie es asesinado por un vampiro, Bella llega a creer que es Edward por una confesión anterior, ¿Pero...? ¿En serio Edward seria capaz de matar al padre de la mujer que ama? o ¿es solo un plan malvado de los Vulturis? Primer fic de Twilight
1. Chapter 1

_**¡Hola a todos!**_

_**Seguramente nadie de este fandom me conoce, lo mío es escribir sobre iCarly, pero esta idea me llegó una noche que no podía dormir, y pues me decidí a escribirla**_

_**Solo unas cosas antes de la lectura:**_

_**1.- soy nuevo escribiendo un fic de Twilight, por lo que si notan algún error de tiempo o redacción o algo, háganmelo saber, yo solo me basé en las películas, ya que aun no he logrado comprar los libros :-S**_

_**2.- este fic empieza desde el final de "eclipse", nada de lo que pasa en "amanecer" sucede aquí (ya que no he visto ni la película ni el libro, soy pobre :'()**_

_**3.-los personajes de la saga Twilight no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer solo es mía esta historia, la cual es sin fines de lucro o competencia**_

_**Ahora si, a leer.**_

¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Capitulo 1.- No lo entiendo.

Punto de vista de Bella:

Estaba yo con mi querido vampiro Edward sentados en el bosque, nada nos importaba, solo nosotros y el gran silencio que había en este lugar, hasta que me decido a hacerle la pregunta que aun me tiene atormentada

– ¿Cuándo me vas a convertir en una de ustedes? – dije volteando a verlo directo a los ojos

–Lo haré tan pronto estés lista para el cambio, también cuan do yo lo esté– me dijo mirando un punto en la nada

–Yo ya estoy lista– le dije de nuevo mirándolo a los ojos y sonriendo un poco, mientras me levanto para regresar a casa, pero Edward me detiene

–Silencio, alguien viene– dijo levantándose en tiempo record y abrazándome por detrás, el ruido se hace lo suficientemente fuerte para que yo lo pueda escuchar, hasta que alcanzamos a ver quienes eran...

–Vaya, que sorpresa encontrarlos aquí– dijo Jane mirándonos de pies a cabeza

– ¿Qué quieren? – les preguntó Edward mirándola enojado

–Aun no la conviertes– volvió a decirnos ella, esta vez mirando fijamente a Edward

–Lo hará cuando este listo– dije mirando a la chica, pero Fellix nos interrumpe

–Perdieron su oportunidad– dijo mientras nos miraba y miraba de reojo a Jane, quien entendió dicha señal y se lanzaron al ataque

Edward rápidamente me lanzó legos de aquel lugar, tal vez no con tanta delicadeza, mientras se quedaba a pelear, él hacia buen trabajo defendiéndose, pero Fellix me sorprendió tomándome por la espalda

–La tengo, deja a ese inútil de Cullen– dijo Fellix mientras me sostenía, en definitiva iban a convertirme o matarme, Jane soltó a Edward, pero fue un gran error, ya que él se lanzó a Fellix, logrando sostenerlo del cuello en actitud de matarlo

–Das un paso más y Fellix es historia– dijo Edward mientras apretaba más fuertemente el cuello de Fellix

–Hagan lo que quieran con él, si para la semana que viene la chica no es una inmortal tomaremos medidas drásticas– dijo Jane mientras se alejaba de nosotros, Edward soltó a Fellix para que también se alejara con Jane

– ¿a que medidas se refieren ellos? – le pregunté a Edward evidentemente confundida

–No lo sé, pero mientras yo esté contigo te prometo que nada malo te va a pasar– dijo acercándose a mí y abrazándome– te lo prometo

–Será mejor volver a casa, mi padre debe estar un poco preocupado– dije separándome un poco de este abrazo tan lindo, Edward me tomó y me dijo

–Te parece si te llevo– dijo mientras me subía a su espalda y corriendo me regresó a mi casa.

– ¿Nos vemos en la escuela? – me preguntó sonriente

–Ya lo creo– le dije y vi que se iba, al poco tiempo iba a entrar a mi casa, pero se me acerca Jacob

– ¿aun sales con Cullen? – me preguntó evidentemente molesto

–Algo asi– le dije sin mirarlo y entrando a mi casa, y lo dejé hablando solo

–Bella, él no te conviene– me dijo mientras entraba a mi casa, dios, no hay respeto

–Sal de mi casa, más tarde voy a verte– le dije para que se fuera, al parecer si funcionó porque cuando me di cuenta ya no estaba

–––

El día siguiente fue un día típico, nada fuera de lo normal, ok, tal vez solo un poco raro porque Edward no vino a la escuela, el día estaba soleado, por lo que no lo culpo

Voy saliendo del instituto de regreso a casa, cuando veo a un grupo de gente que rodeaban algo o a alguien, la curiosidad me venció y decidí ir a ver que era

Lo que vi me dejó en shock, era mi padre convulsionándose, yo pensé que estaba enfermo o algo, pero eso se fue cuando vi en su hombro la mordida típica de un vampiro... ¿será que mi padre se estaba convirtiendo?

Edward me dijo que iba a practicar con alguien antes de convertirme, lo recuerdo...

–––Flashback: –––

–Necesito perfeccionar bien esta técnica, no vaya yo a matarte por no tener autocontrol– me dijo él mientras estábamos sentados en su casa

– ¿con quien lo probarás? – le pregunté curiosa

–Aún no lo sé, supongo que con alguien que tenga una vida corta y no tenga familia– me dijo– asi nadie lo extrañaría si fracaso

–Te entiendo– le dije, para seguir platicando de otras cosas...

–––Fin flashback–––

No puedo creer que Edward haya utilizado a mi padre como una prueba, como la practica que me dijo, simplemente no lo puedo creer

– ¿Bella...? – era la voz de mi padre quien me llamaba

– ¿Qué te pasó? – le pregunte, solo quería confirmar

–No lo recuerdo muy bien, solo vi a un sujeto que me mordió el hombro y se fue corriendo, no alcancé a ver quien era, corría muy rápido– me dijo, para después caer inconsciente

–La ambulancia ya viene, resiste– le trataba de dar ánimos, pero ya estaba inconsciente, por lo que no podía escucharme.

La ambulancia llegó, pero poco pudieron hacer, él ya había perdido mucha sangre, se lo llevaron al hospital, pero ya no pudieron salvarlo.

–––

Tres días después fui a despedir a mi padre al panteón, aun ahora no puedo creer que Edward fuera capaz de hacerle eso a mi padre, lo mejor será enfrentarlo y preguntarle porque lo hizo.

Me dirijo camino a la casa Cullen, entré obviamente molesta y gritando maldiciones hacia Edward, Alice fue la primera en bajar

–Quiero hablar con Edward– le dije muy molesta, actitud que ella notó

– ¿Qué tienes? – Me preguntó– ¿pasó algo malo?

–Eso pregúntaselo a Edward– le dije todavía muy molesta– debiste ver en tus visiones que esto pasaría– le grité finalmente y me fui de ahí, dejando a Alice muy confundida...

_**Eso fue todo en este primer capitulo.**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado, ya que escribir este capitulo y en general el fic es muy difícil para mi por dos cosas, **_

_**1.- no soy muy bueno escribiendo POV's de alguien, por lo que escribir todo el fic desde el punto de vista de Bella es un tanto difícil. Y **_

_**2.- porque soy un chico y escribir y pensar como chica, pues es un tanto extraño :-O**_

_**Bien, parece ser todo, solo lo que digo siempre en un Long-Fic, seguiré con la historia hasta el fin aunque no tenga un solo review, yo lo hago por mero gusto, no por competir o algo asi (sip, un chico se volvió loco por Twilight), aun asi, si tienen tiempo y dinero para dejar un review, aunque sea para decirme que mi historia apesta o que doy asco escribiendo desde el POV Bella se los agradeceré, todo review sirve, los buenos te animan a seguir y los malos para encontrar tus errores y tratar de mejorar :-)**_

_**Vale, parece ser todo, nos vemos el próximo sábado (eso espero) con el otro capitulo de este fic**_


	2. Confrontacion

**¡Hola!**

**Solo quiero agradecerles a las 5 personas que me dejaron su valioso review:**

**Mary-Alice-Snape: no te preocupes, tu comentario no me ofendió ni nada, de hecho me ayudó un poco, y con las preguntas que dices, creo que algunas se responden en este capitulo, y las demás saldrán mas adelante, solo hay que tener paciencia, gracias por tu review**

**Wirebear: si, todo Twilight es desde el POV bella y no quiero romper ese tabú, por lo que seguiré escribiendo desde el POV bella, gracias por tu review**

**Sediielovefan4ever: ay amor, tu siempre sabes como sacarme una gran sonrisa con tus comentarios, tantas preguntas sobre el fic y al final ¿Dónde rayos está mi hermano con el agua? Jaajaajaa, espero que este capitulo también te guste. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, vale mucho para mí :3**

**Twilighter Xsiempre: muchas gracias por tu consejo, yo también pensé que iba muy rápido, y con el POV bella, voy a tratar de mejorar, de seguir como debe ser en este Fandom, yo tampoco pensé que me gustaría Twilight, pero enloquecí. Gracias por tu review**

**Bety Mochis D Black: me allegro que te guste, la idea era hacer one-shot, pero me dedique a pensar una noche que no podía dormir y me salió uno largo, gracias por tu review**

**Asi como también les agradezco a los que leyeron pero no pudieron dejar review, como me sucede a mi (maldita ley SOPA) **

**Sin más que decir los dejo leer.**

Capitulo 2.- confrontación

POV Bella:

Aun no puedo creer que Edward haya sido capaz de utilizar a mi padre como su "experimento", creo que lo mejor será irme de Forks y volver con mi madre, con Edward asi y los Vulturi cerca estoy segura que no llegare a vivir para navidad

Pero antes de regresar quisiera hacer algunas cosas, entre ellas enfrentarme a Edward y preguntarle porque hizo lo que hizo

Caminé hasta llegar de nueva cuenta a la casa Cullen, cuando llegué pude apreciar a Alice parada, al parecer me esteba esperando, ella estaba con los brazos cruzados, y evidentemente molesta

–Bella, por fin te apareces– me dijo Alice algo molesta, soy yo quien debería estar molesta con ella

–Yo soy quien debería estar molesta– le dije mirándola severamente– tu pudiste haber visto el ataque de los Vulturi hacia mi o el ataque de Edward hacia mi padre–

–Recuerda que mis visiones son subjetivas– me dijo, la verdad no sé porque estoy peleando con ella, vine a hablar con Edward

– ¿Dónde está Edward? – le pregunté cambiando de tema

–No lo sé– dijo ella tranquilizándose un poco– ahora que lo recuerdo no lo he visto en la ultima semana, y tampoco he tenido visiones de nada en esta semana– me dijo Alice un poco confundida y recordando los sucesos de la semana

–Bien, me voy a buscar a Edward– le dije mientras me dirijo a la salida– si sabes algo házmelo saber– le dije antes de desaparecer.

–––

Llevo buscando a Edward por más de una hora, es algo extraño que él tampoco me esté buscando, pero esa sensación se fue cuando escuché ruidos detrás de mi camioneta, detuve la camioneta en una especie de prado y salí de ella muy molesta

–Bella, te he estado buscando desde hace días– me dijo Edward, yo solo me limité a mirarlo severamente molesta

–Dime porque lo hiciste– le dije, no como pregunta, sino como exigencia

– ¿hacer qué? – me pregunta confundido

–Mira, no te hagas el ignorante conmigo, que no te va a servir– le dije mirándolo a los ojos y tratando de seguir con esa mirada molesta, pero también estoy triste por la muerte de Charlie

–En serio Bella, no tengo idea de lo que me estas hablando– se notaba confundido, pero quizás estaba fingiendo

– ¡¿Por qué mataste a mi padre? – le grité completamente enojada, él solo se me quedo viendo demasiado confundido, esta vez empezaba a creerme el que Edward en serio no había sido capaz de eso

–En serio Bella no tengo idea de lo que me hablas– me dijo de nueva cuenta, pero después cambió su aspecto a uno muy confundido y me preguntó– ¿tu padre está muerto?

–Si, y tu lo mataste– le grité más enojada que antes, pero esta vez el enojo iba acompañado de unas cuantas lagrimas de tristeza al recordar a Charlie

–Bella, ¿estas bien? – me preguntó Edward mientras se acercaba a mi para darme un abrazo, inmediatamente me alejé un poco de él

– ¡No te me acerques! – le grité a Edward mientras seguía alejándome, él cada vez se veía más confundido

–Escúchame Bella– me gritó mientras sostenía mi cabeza con ternura– ¿en serio me crees capaz de asesinar a tu padre? –yo no dije nada, solamente me quedé pensando, él tenia razón, nunca se había atrevido a matar a un humano, mucho menos a Charlie

–Si no fuiste tú, ¿entonces quien fue? – le pregunté

–No tengo la menor idea, pero prometo que mientras estés conmigo nada te va a pasar– me dijo al tiempo que me abrazaba, un abrazo en el que sentía protegida, en el que Edward me demostraba que él en serio no había sido capaz de algo asi.

– ¿Por qué Alice no vio el ataque de los Vulturi? ¿O la muerte de mi padre? – le pregunté a Edward

–La verdad no tengo la menor idea– me dijo un poco distraído, como pensando en otra cosa, pero después se volteó a mirarme– ¿Alice no ha tenido visiones en esta semana? – me preguntó un poco confundido

–No, ¿pero eso que tiene que ver? – le pregunté todavía molesta, no se iba a salvar tan fácil

–Yo tampoco he podido leer mentes desde el jueves– me dijo,

–Hoy es martes, por lo que han pasado cinco días– le dije – ¿Qué crees que esté pasando?

–La verdad no tengo idea, pero debemos averiguarlo– me dijo mientras me levantaba sobre su espalda y me llevaba a su casa

–––

Después de unos segundos llegamos a la mansión Cullen, Alice estaba parada afuera mirando a todas partes, me imagino que buscando a los Vulturi, al vernos entrar ella también entró

Dentro de la casa parecía una cámara de diputados, todos estaban hablando y peleando, Jasper con Rosalie, Emmet con Carlise, en fin, todos contra todos

– ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – preguntó Edward, más bien lo gritó para que todos lo escucharan

–Por alguna extraña razón ninguno de nosotros a podido utilizar sus poderes en estos últimos días– dijo Alice acercándose a mi y con una pequeña navaja me hizo un ligero corte en la muñeca, le iba a gritar porque lo hizo, pero ella solo me cerró la boca con su mano

–Ya no somos vampiros– susurro Alice en mi oído– ninguno de ellos enloqueció con tu sangre, ¿recuerdas la vez que viniste y te cortaste? Todos enloquecieron y querían matarte, pero ahora ya no– me terminó de decir

– ¿Qué crees que esté pasando? – Edward le preguntó

–Por eso no viste la llegada de los Vulturi, por eso no viste el ataque a mi padre– le dije entendiendo un poco de lo que pasaba– ahora la pregunta es ¿Quién mató a Charlie? ¿Por qué Charlie no se convirtió en vampiro al ser mordido? ¿Qué quieren los Vulturi con nosotros? Y ¿Qué pasó con sus poderes?

–Tendremos que ir a Volterra **(N/A: espero que asi se llame la ciudad de los Vulturi) **debemos averiguar que sucede– dijo Carlise – prepárense, salimos mañana– dijo antes de desaparecer por la puerta

Edward se ofreció llevarme de nuevo a casa, pero me negué, ya no tenia motivos para volver allá, por lo que decidí que lo mejor seria quedarme con ellos por si los Vulturi volvían a atacarme.

Sin duda alguna mañana será un día muy largo...

**¿Qué estará pasando?, los invito a esperar el siguiente para que se enteren :P (soy malo)**

**Nos vemos, espero que la semana que viene ^.^ **


	3. Retrasos

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Lo lamento, sé que me tardé mucho para subir este capitulo, pero es que estaba muy triste por un asunto personal que me había pasado, y que, aunque no tuvo un final feliz ya me decidí por olvidarlo n.n, un poco eso y otro poco porque por fin encontré los libros y pues... me quedé picado leyendo (en serio, estos libros te atrapan)**

**Solo quiero agradecer a todas y cada una de la personas que se toman su tiempo en dejar su valioso review, en serio es algo que aprecio mucho**

**Sin nada que decir los dejo con el tercer capitulo, solo me queda decir que los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los utilizo para escribir mi rara historia :)**

**Ahora si, a leer.**

Capitulo 3.- Retrasos

Un nuevo día se asomaba en Forks, un día como todos los demás, nublado y con altas posibilidades de lluvia, me levanté de la cama con flojera y observé mi entorno, recordando en donde estaba y lo que había pasado el día anterior

– ¿ya te despertaste bella durmiente? – fue Edward quien me preguntó sonriendo

–Si, pero aun tengo sueño– le dije a Edward tallándome los ojos– ¿Cuánto falta para que vayamos a Volterra? – le pregunté a Edward

–Faltan 15 minutos para que salgamos– me dijo y me sobresalté al escuchar eso, ¡solo tenia quince minutos para bañarme, vestirme y desayunar!

–Te dejo sola para que al menos puedas cambiarte– dijo Edward y se fue, y de nuevo yo estaba frustrada con todo lo que tenía que hacer y el poco tiempo del que disponía para hacerlo.

Rápidamente le levanté de la cama dispuesta a empezar a correr a través de mi casa haciendo todo lo que tenia que hacer, cuando caí en la cuenta del lugar en el que me encontraba: la mansión Cullen– _demonios, no podré ponerme ropa limpia_– pensé, pero en eso entra Edward sonriendo

–Si quieres te puedo llevar a tu casa para que te cambies de ropa– me dijo con una de sus típicas sonrisas, yo solo asentí y nos fuimos a mi casa en su flamante volvo

Tuvimos suerte de llegar en menos de cinco minutos a mi casa, rápidamente entré al baño y me di una ducha en tiempo record

Después de diez minutos ya estaba lista para irme, no me veía exactamente hermosa, pero tampoco parecía una chica que se había vestido en cinco segundos, rápidamente salí para buscar a Edward y poder llegar a tiempo para irnos

Justo iba saliendo le mi casa cuando alcancé a ver a Jacob que venia para acá, quise regresarme a mi casa para que no me viera, pero tropecé y caí antes de siquiera llegar a la puerta

–Bella– me dijo mientras se acercaba a donde yo estaba, como pude me levanté antes de que él llegara a recogerme

–No has ido a verme– me dijo entre triste y molesto– es Cullen ¿verdad? – dijo como lo más obvio

–No te pongas asi Jacob, te prometo que cuando pueda iré a la reserva– le dije para que se tranquilizara un poco

–Ahora que mencionas a Edward ¿lo has visto? – le pregunté mientras miraba el entorno intentando encontrarlo

– ¿Quién soy yo, su guardián? – me dijo molesto, en verdad estaba enojado

– ¿Por qué tan enojado? – me decidí a preguntarle, ya me estaba colmando la paciencia

–Solo olvídalo ¿quieres? – fue lo ultimo que dijo, ya que se dio media vuelta y se fue, ya después me encargaré de animarlo de nuevo, lo importante ahora era encontrar a Edward para poder llegar a tiempo al aeropuerto

– ¡Edward! – grité su nombre varias veces, pero él ni señales de vida daba, empecé a caminar en dirección al bosque para tratar de encontrarlo, pero me encontré con quienes menos quería encontrarme

–Vaya, creo que Cullen olvidó convertirte– era jane la que me estaba hablando, yo no sabia ni que hacer ni como defenderme, lentamente empecé a retroceder, pero ella se me iba acercando a medida que yo me alejaba, seguí retrocediendo hasta que algo, mejor dicho alguien me impidió seguir retrocediendo

–Si, aun eres una débil humana– esta vez fue Félix quien habló, ya no sabia que hacer, estaba tan asustada que no me podía ni mover

– ¿Qué dices Jane, la convertimos o la matamos para que Cullen sepa que no se juega con nosotros? – le dijo Félix a jane, al parecer estaban a punto de convertirme o matarme

–Mátala, asi Edward sabrá que con los Vulturi no se juega– al escuchar eso trate, inútilmente de liberarme, patalee, forcejeé e hice de todo para tratar de salvar mi vida, pero al parecer seria inútil, Jane se acercó lentamente para tratar de morderme, estaba lista para mi fin, pero algo extraño pasó, Jane me mordió, pero no sentí que me llenara de veneno, tal y como Edward me había advertido que dolería, solo pude sentir el ardor que provocaba la mordida

–Aléjense de ella– esa era la voz de Edward, que había llegado a tratar de defenderme, les dio un golpe para que se alejaran de mi, pero extrañamente el golpe de Edward no fue más fuerte que el de un humano normal, ya que Jane no salió volando violentamente, sino que aun se mantenía aferrada a mi cuello

–Cullen, aun no cumples tu promesa, ya es tarde para que conviertas a la chica, debes pagar con su vida– dijo Félix y le hizo una seña para que Jane siguiera mordiéndome, en un ataque de desesperación le di una patada a jane y, extrañamente logré zafarme de su agarre

– ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué la tonta humana pudo soltarse de mi agarre? – le preguntó Jane a Félix, evidentemente estaba confundida

–Edward ya me convirtió– traté de mentirle, pero al parecer no me salió bien, ya que ellos me miraron con cara de ¿en serio?

–Tenemos que irnos– dijo Edward tomándome en brazos y cargándome de nuevo al encuentro con los Cullen, para poder tomar de una vez el vuelo a Volterra

– ¿quieres caminar o prefieres que te siga cargando? – Edward me sacó de mis pensamientos con su pregunta

–Prefiero caminar, dejamos atrás a los Vulturi y si ellos son tan vampiros como tú no me encontrarán ni aunque pasara a diez metros de ellos–

– ¿te encuentras bien? – me preguntó un poco preocupado mientras caminábamos lentamente hacia su auto, no entendí a que se refería hasta que recordé la mordida que Jane me había hecho

–Estoy bien, no te preocupes por mí– le aseguré para que no se preocupara por mi, desde luego que tenia ardor, pero nada que no se pueda soportar

No sé cuanto tiempo nos tomó llegar a su coche, pero era lógico que aunque viajáramos a la velocidad de la luz no llegaríamos a tiempo para tomar el vuelo, ya estábamos perdidos

–No llegaremos jamás al aeropuerto, creo que tu familia ya nos dejó aquí solos– le dije a Edward, tratando de culparlo por el retraso, a pesar de saber que fue culpa mía

– ¿Quién dijo algo de aeropuerto? – Dijo Edward mientras me miraba con suficiencia– recuerda que Carlisle tiene dinero de sobra, en alguna parte de la mansión tiene un jet–

–Entonces... ¿Por qué me hiciste apurarme diciéndome que el vuelo nos iba a dejar desde hace varias horas? – le pregunté molesta, estaba molesta

–Alice es muy especial con esto de la puntualidad, eso y otro poco porque me gusta verte alterada, es una de las cosas que me enamoran de ti– me dijo el muy sínico, para después soltar una carcajada, que desde luego terminó por contagiarme y yo también reí

Poco después de quince minutos de camino en carretera llegamos a la mansión Cullen, donde toda la familia nos esperaba, en especial Alice

–Lo sentimos mucho, pero es que... – empecé a tratar de disculparme con Alice, pero al parecer no estaba molesta, lo cual me quitó un enorme peso de encima

–No te preocupes Bella, Edward me dijo antes de que se fueran que tal vez se tardarían un poco, ya lo sabíamos– me dijo como siempre sonriente

– ¿y cuanto nos tardamos? – pregunté por curiosidad

–Seis horas– me dijo Jasper

–Mejor vámonos ya, para llegar mañana en la mañana– dijo Carlisle y nadie se negó, en pocos minutos ya estábamos todos en el avión y con camino a Volterra, la verdad aun no entiendo del todo este viaje, pero seguramente al llegar lo sabré

–El viaje será largo, voy a dormir un rato– le dije a Edward y me fui a un asiento a tratar de dormir, pero sobre todo a pensar en todo lo que está pasando

Zzz

–––

**Y asi se termina este capitulo, creo que voy a jugar un poquito con los Cullen hechos humanos ;) el viernes me quedé pensando y se me ocurrió eso para hacer un poco más largo e intrigante el fic (espero que funcione)**

**Y no se olviden de dejar su review dando su opinión ¿les gustó el capitulo? ¿Lo odiaron? ¿Sigo dando asco con el POV Bella? ¿El fic en general da asco? Lo que quieran decirme, es un mundo libre**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente, que espero sea muy pronto n.n**


End file.
